


как горячо, боже, как горячо...

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, PWP, Wax Play, стоп-слово
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Две невинные девочки, тихие стоны, сбитое дыхание и тьма где-то в глубине.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	как горячо, боже, как горячо...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corruptionhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptionhouse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Чёрная](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/739269) by corruptionhouse. 



> несколько резких изменений тона работы, будьте осторожны

сквозь повязку на глазах просвечивает тёплое жёлтое; касания на коже – обманчиво-нежные, но руки оранжевой связаны за её спиной, и _(кажущаяся)_ беспомощность доводит до исступления. лёгкие поцелуи на ключицах, пальцы на бёдрах и животе – оранжевая поскуливает от удовольствия и предвкушения, а ведь её избранница даже не начинала ещё по-настоящему.

но вот касания исчезают, а жёлтое пламя перемещается, приближается; воздух у лица пахнет горячим и сладким; на бюст капает обжигающее.

– Ай! – оранжевая непроизвольно дёргается.

– Тш-ш, не двигайся, – шепчет вторая. на груди, на том же месте, где горячие капли, появляется холод, и оранжевая сглатывает.

второй раз горячее появляется в ложбинке меж грудей, и там же – лечащий лёд; дорожка из парафиновых капель по животу аккуратно обходит пупок и почти что доходит до паха; лёд прогоняет горячее, и оно собирается ниже, пульсирует. стонет оранжевая, пытаясь избраннице передать ощущения, и слышит её довольный смешок.

шероховатый горячий язык проходится по её шее, и она рвано выдыхает от неожиданности – когда та, другая, научилась так тихо перемещаться? пальцы ведут от паха и по остывшим каплям – до груди, сжимают, выкручивают соски, оранжевая стонет снова, едва не подаваясь вперёд. чёрная в груди переворачивается с бока на бок.

перестав дарить агрессивную ласку – оранжевая разочарованно стонет – вторая легко нажимает ей на спину, вынуждая лечь на живот, и ведёт огонёк над спиной. новая капля падает меж лопаток, оранжевая дёргается вновь, ощущая, как обжигающе растёт желание, и с радостью принимает касание льда. горячий парафин падает каплями вдоль её позвоночника к пояснице, и она начинает постанывать от боли, смешанной с удовольствием; последняя капля – на левой ягодице, а затем, приложив лёд, вторая отставляет свечу на тумбочку – оранжевая слышит глухой стук – и неожиданно шлепок приходится поверх остывшей капли.

– Айх! – этот вскрик боли, смешанной с удовольствием, воодушевляет вторую, и она вновь хлопает по ягодицам оранжевой с размаху ладонями. но чёрная в груди с интересом поднимает голову, и оранжевая реагирует на следующий шлепок стоп-словом:

– Д-дюрандаль, Мику!

– Всё хорошо, Хибики? – моментально останавливается Мику. Хибики вслушивается в себя несколько секунд, ощущая касания волос на затылке – Мику развязывает узел на платке, повязанном ей на глаза.

– Вроде да, – улыбается она и поднимается на колени. – Поцелуй меня?

Мику едва не набрасывается на неё, целуя; проводит языком по нижней губе Хибики и слегка прикусывает её, Хибики не может сдержать рваного выдоха.  Мику  ласково целует её, зарываясь рукой в рыжие волосы, и чуть кусает вновь, и дёргает за волосы, и тут же гладит по голове пальцами – ласка сменяется лёгкой болью, боль лаской, Мику знает, как довести Хибики до предела.

В Мику ведь тоже есть что-то звериное – там, глубоко внутри. В омутах зеленющих глаз, в груди, из которой исторгается искушающий шёпот. Что-то тёмное, ядовитое, опасное даже для чёрной-внутри-Хибики, и потому беспокоен её сон, когда Хибики подставляется под укусы и касания. Они ходят по грани – Хибики ведёт ладонью по подтянутому животу Мику – и это знание будоражит обеих – Хибики касается внутренней стороны бёдер Мику, та же в ответ терзает и ласкает её грудь. Две невинные девочки, тихие стоны, сбитое дыхание и тьма где-то в глубине.

– Хибики, я хочу большего… – просит Мику, отрываясь, не выдержав изнуряющей _недостаточностью_ ласки. – Я хочу твои руки… там…

– Конечно, Мику!

Мику разводит ноги перед нею, и Хибики осторожно касается розовых лепестков.

– Хибики, пожалуйста… – просит Мику.

Хибики касается обнажённого клитора, и Мику дёргается, подаваясь навстречу:

– Ах-х!

– Да, мой свет, – шепчет Хибики, чуть нажимая на нежную кожу, массируя.

– А-ах, Хибики, да, ещё!

– Конечно, любовь моя.

Мику выгибается, подставляясь под касания, и Хибики ласкает её обеими руками, вслушиваясь в стоны.

– Ах, ах, ах-н-нгх, Х-хибики, я хочу твои, а-ах, пальцы внутри, ах-х, Хибики-и!

Хибики проводит пальцем вниз – Мику всхлипывает от предвкушения – обводит влагалище ласково, собирая смазку, чуть раздвигает кожу второй рукой и медленно вводит палец.

– Быстрее, Хибики, пожалуйста! А-ах… ах, ах, ах! Да, да, ещё… можно два… а-ах, Хибики, Хибики! Хибики!

Мику подмахивает бёдрами навстречу, у неё внутри влажно и тесно, Хибики ласкает стенки её влагалища, обводя кругом и сгибая пальцы, другой рукой массирует бугорок клитора, и Мику исступлённо выкрикивает её имя, подходя – Хибики знает – к оргазму.

– Только… не останавливайся... Хибики! Ещё, ещё, да, ах-х, ах! Хибики-и!

Она трясётся вся, и внутри, и снаружи, и тянет её имя, и Хибики самой так от этого горячо и хорошо – чуть-чуть не хватает.

Хибики ласкает Мику ещё чуть-чуть, пока Мику сама не отводит в сторону её руки.

– Дай отдышусь хоть, солнце моё, – улыбается.

На дне зелёных глаз – предвкушение продолжения, и Хибики послушно ждёт.

**Author's Note:**

> возможно, будет сборник


End file.
